Strang(l)er : Senior?
by pelipurindu
Summary: Jungkook tak pernah jatuh kepada lelaki sebelumnya. Jungkook terbiasa memimpi basahkan dirinya dengan wanita dibanding dengan lelaki. Maka, katakanlah wajah Kim Taehyung yang terlihat rupawan, tapi cantiknya begitu menawan yang menjadi salahnya. Jungkook ingin mendominasi-bahkan walaupun dirinya wanita. KookV. KookTae. M. Kook!Fem. Dom! -ng, Kook/?
1. brengsek yang menawan

.

.

 **STRANG(L)ER —** _ **Senior?**_

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **GgukTae—KookV** ]

GS!Gguk | Dominant!Gguk/? hmmm (hayooo yang gamau baca, udah.. klik back button aja say)

(YKWIM, yea?)

Romance—Drama

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : **Warningnya ya yang diatas.**

.

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING : Baca lagi yang diatas sebelum mulai membaca hayoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyimpang ; itu adalah kata yang selalu tepat dan tak pernah salah untuk seksualitas Jungkook—mahasiswi Universitas Jeotdam tahun kedua. Jungkook selalu menyetujui itu karena disetiap pikirannya hanyalah ada wajah cantik yang terpandang, hanya ada bagaimana _klitoris_ berkedut ria untuk dibayang, pula hanya ada bagaimana cara mendominasi lawan mainnya.

Hidupnya yang serampangan bukanlah masalah disini. Hidupnya yang selalu memuja kepemilikan wanita lain bukan pula masalah disini

— _hanya saja seksualitas menyimpangnya ini patut dipertanyakan kembali saat ia bertemu dengan salah satu pria di kampusnya._

Kim Taehyung—pemuda dengan tubuh kurus, kaki jenjang kecilnya, juga bagaimana senyuman manis melekat saat menyapa balik kawannya. Suara beratnya bagai terbias kala itu.

Ia rupawan—tapi kecantikannya sungguh menawan.

Jungkook semakin menahan napasnya , bahunya yang tadinya disandarkan ke loker miliknya dilepas dari pelukannya. Kedua netranya tanpa sadar mengikuti arah si Kim yang berjalan dengan biasa saja—tapi terlihat sexy di mata Jungkook.

Beberapa langkah terjarak, bau vanilla menguar dari tubuh si Kim. Bau yang biasanya membuat Jungkook mual dan jijik—tapi tidak kali ini. Wanginya membingungkan—antara dioplos dengan parfum feromon laki yang kuat dan vanilla. Tapi, anehnya membuat hidung Jungkook terasa segar bahkan sampai kerongkongan.

Buku di pelukannya sedikit melonggar—hampir terjatuh begitu si Kim terhenti di depannya.

Ia tersenyum, manis—sangat manis.

"Hai?" sapanya, ia memakai jaket yang agak kebesaran di awaknya. Membuat setengah jarinya yang muncul.

Jungkook mengeryit, semacam _'apa ini'_? Jungkook bahkan tak pernah berkenalan dengannya. Namanya saja baru ia ketahui karena dari lorong tadi Taehyung bersama teman dan saat teman itu pergi ia berteriak dengan sangat keras kepada Taehyung untuk bertemu lagi di kelas akhir.

"Hai?" maka bukanlah pernyataan dari sapa yang ia gunakan sebagai tanggapan, tapi juga bertanya layaknya si Kim, "Siapa? Mengenalku?"

 _Bagus Jungkook. Kau harus seperti biasanya._

Mulutnya sudah terlatih dingin memang, jadi ia tak perlu mengontrolnya lagi. hanya saja rautnya yang satu ini sangat susah untuk tak mengeryit, kedua matanya pun tak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk tak melihat lebih rinci tubuh si Kim.

 _Ya tuhan, kurasa kita terbalik jenis kelaminya._

Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki bertubuh sangat ramping, juga kedua bilahnya yang tertutupi kain jeans abu-abu terlihat lebih besar daripada milik Jungkook sendiri.

Lihatlah—paha Jungkook bahkan besar dan ketat. Lingkupan celana denimnya bahkan dengan jelas mencetaknya. Betis bawahnya bahkan sangat menonjol. Berbeda dengan si anak yang baru ia ketahui namanya ini. Ukuran jeans yang terlihat kecil masih terlihat kebesaran di kakinya, hanya mengetat di sebatas pinggul dan tentu di bokongnya.

Begitu ingin menjawab, si Kim merasa dilihati dengan aneh, "Eh—kau melihat apa? Bajuku aneh ya?" tangan Taehyung yang tadinya menangkup di dada menurun. Menurunkan jaket merahnya untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang sedari tadi diperhatikan.

 _Aneh? For a god sake! Kau sexy!_

"Oh, tidak? Maaflkan aku yang lancang, hanya saja—er—" terhenti, otaknya buntu memikirkan kata lain selain sexy, ingin, manis, tampan, indah—oh ayolah berpikir, _oh!."_ Hanya saja jaketmu terlihat tak nyaman, ya." Jungkook tertawa menampilkan kedua giginya yang besar didepan—gigi kelincinya.

Taehyung menatapinya—itu aneh. Jadi Taehyung yang aneh atau Jungkook, entah. Tapi menonton Jungkook yang tertawa membuat Taehyung juga turut menarik sisi bibir—yang kali ini lebih lebar.

"Kau cantik." Lalu dengan sadar yang penuh si Kim memuji si Jeon, membuat Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Eh, kau tak apa?"

Jari Taehyung merambat di punggung Jungkook, mengelusnya lalu menepuknya pelan karena Jungkook masih terbatuk. Sedangkan tangan lainnya—tangan kanan mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Jungkook.

Aliran listrik atau apapun persetan—Jungkook seperti dirambati roh kali ini. Ia bergidik ngeri karena sentuhannya begitu halus dan membuaikan. Belum lagi cengkraman kecil dari jari Kim yang memang panjang dan lebih besar daripada milik Jungkook. tapi lengan bawah dan atasnya lebih kecil dari Jungkook.

Kulitnya yang gelap seperti hanyalah bonus pembeda—juga hidung bangir dan bibir ranum penuhnya, itu sedikit cobaan bagi Jungkook yang dapat melihatnya sedekat ini.

"Trims." Jungkook berterima kasih dengan menggerakan sedikit kepalanya, kedua tangan Taehyung terlepas dengan dua kali tepukan sebelum benar-benar di lepas.

Lagi—ia tersenyum lagi, "Iya, sama-sama." Taehyung melihat loker berjejer dibelakang Jungkook, lalu saat melihat nomor lokernya yang berada dengan jarak tiga loker dari kiri milik Jungkook, si Kim menggigit bibirnya menahan pekikan senang, "506!" ia melangkah cepat ke lokernya lalu menaruh buku yang berada di tas ranselnya.

 _Tolong siapapun, tolong aku. Aku tak dapat menahannya._

Mari kita dengarkan batin Jungkook lebih sering.

 _Sial dia begitu manis. Apa dia submisif?_

Okay berhenti. Batinnya kacau sekarang ini.

Embusan napas lega Taehyung derukan, ia membawa banyak buku di ranselnya. Menggendongnya selama tiga puluh menit itu sangat melelahkan bagi si marga Kim.

Menarik beberapa buku lalu ia menutup lokernya, tas ransel yang sudah ringan ia gendong kembali, sedikit tertegun saat Jungkook masih ditempat dan menatapnya, "Eh, belum ke kelas? Sebentar lagi jam dimulai." Bukunya itu dipeluk erat, kedua tangannya menjaganya dari jatuh dengan begitu lucu.

"Eng, nanti." Jungkook melirik ruang sebelahnya sejenak lalu kembali lagi ke Kim yang mengikuti arah pandangnya, lalu saat netra mereka saling bertemu si Jeon mengendikan bahu, "Kau tau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu."

Taehyung terkekeh, suara kekehnya begitu—memikat, "Aku anak baru. Kau senior? Tahun keberapa?" kini Taehyung bertanya, kedua matanya melebar semangat.

"Oh, aku tahun kedua. Kau mahasiswa baru?" Taehyung mengangguk _, pantas saja_ , Jungkook lupa jika maba sudah aktif kuliah sejak seminggu yang lalu, "Juga, namamu?" oh, ayolah. Walaupun sudah tau setidaknya ada yang namanya sedikit modus dan basa basi. Maka Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya.

Ia sedikit mengeluarkan kata 'oh' lalu menggosokan tangannya ke baju sebelum turut mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Taehyung. Kau?"

"Aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

Tangan mereka saling mengerat—dengan Taehyung yang terlebih dahulu mendekapnya. Mengayunkan kecil lalu kembali ditarik oleh si Kim. Ia kembali memeluk dua bukunya yang tadi sempat dipeluk satu tangan untuk berjabatan, ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya senang.

"Jungkook- _sunbae_. Namamu juga cantik."

 _Ugh, hang on. I choked._

…

Sepatu boot hitamnya mengetuk lantai kampusnya yang dingin. Bersandar di loker miliknya sendiri, dengan ransel disampir pada satu bahu. Kedua lubang telinganya disumpal _earphone_ , membawa suasana yang nyaman untuk sekedar berdiri dan menunggu seseorang.

"Oh? Jungkook- _sunbae_."

Kim Taehyung.

"Hai!" Jungkook berseru, rambut yang ia ikat satu mengayun dibelakang begitu tubuhnya menegap.

Taehyung tersenyum, membuat Jungkook berpikir apa anak ini idiot semacamnya karena tersenyum terlpmpau sering. Oh, tidak. Bukan berarti Jungkook membencinya, tapi senyumannya selalu membuat Jungkook mengumpat di batinnya.

"Kelas _sunbae_ sudah selesai? Tidak biasanya."

Jungkook dan Taehyung memang tak sering bertemu, bertemu satu dua kali di jejeran loker tersebut saat akan pulang saja biasanya. Tapi itu jika Taehyung telat pulang saja. Taehyung mengambil kelas kebanyakan pagi, sedangkan Jungkook beberapanya ada yang di siang sampai sore menjelang.

"Ya, dosen tak masuk." Bahunya mengendik di kosakata pertama.

Si marga Kim mengeryit, berbalik lagi saat sebelumnya mengarah ke lokernya untuk mengambil keperluannya, "Dosen pengganti? Memang tak ada?"

Jungkook tersenyum miring, hidungnya sedikit mengisut, "Ada, tapi aku absen." Ia terkekeh kecil diakhir, kedua tangannya yang menyangkut di pinggir sakunya dilepas, "Kau ada kelas lagi?"

"Mm," Taehyung berdehem cukup panjang, ia mengambil baju (baju tshirt putih polos biasa, yang digulung) di lokernya lalu menaruhnya di ransel. Sebelum kembali ditutup dan digendongnya, "Tak ada sebenarnya, tapi aku ingin ke kolam renang Jeotdam. Aku ingin berenang. Mau ikut sunbae?"

 _Tentu!_

"Ah, begitu. Tapi, bolehkah?"

Kepalanya mengangguk menanggapi, "Ey, tak apa. Kita kan sudah cukup dekat." Sebut saja Taehyung hanya sedikit ingin menaruh perhatian. Mengajak seseorang, sama seperti membagi makanan. Mungkin dia memerlukan teman saat ini, karena ia sendiri saja semenjak Taehyung berbelok di lorong. Entah mungkin menunggu seseorang atau apa, Taehyung toh hanya basa-basi. Kalaupun tak menerimanya juga tak apa.

Jungkook diam menjeda dengungnya, "Okay. Aku ikut saja. Daripada disini aku tak ada teman. Juga, aku tak bawa baju, kau tau? Jadi, aku cukup melihatmu."

Kepala Taehyung bergerak, menunjuk ke lorong untuk menandakan kalau mereka pergi saat itu juga, " _Right,_ ayo."

Kedua ibu jari Jungkook kembali menangkap pinggir saku celana denimnya, merangkap dan bertahan. Mereka berjalan bersisian, Taehyung yang sekarang asik menatap _smartphone_ nya berada di kanan dan Jungkook di kiri. Setelah berjalan bersama seperti ini Jungkook sadar, kalau tinggi mereka tak betul-betul sama. Taehyung sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dan Jungkook mendengus karena hal satu ini.

Menuju ke kolam renang Jeotdam bukanlah hal susah, kolam renang _indoor_ tersebut berada di sebelah kampusnya. Hanya beberapa jarak bangunan, dan mereka sampai. Kolam renang ini bukanlah sepenuhnya milik universitasnya. Kolam renang tersebut masih kolam renang umum yang bisa dimasuki oleh orang sekitar juga.

Begitu kaca penghalang antara kolam dan ruang luar terbuka. Jungkook dapat merasakan dinginnya udara yang menyapu wajahnya. Masuk ke dalam tempat itu sedikit melegakan pernapasannya.

"Kau yakin tak berenang _sunbae_? Hanya melihatku?" ransel Taehyung ditarik kedua sisinya, melepasnya lalu menaruhnya di kursi panjang pinggir kolam renang, "Aku—ng, hanya sepertinya cukup aneh saja kalau kau melihatku." Ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, bibir bawah ia gigit dengan kedua pipi menaik.

"Ya, tak apa. Aku bisa bermain handphoneku. Santai saja." Jungkook menepuk bahu kanan si Kim _, oh lumayan keras_ ,"Lagipula kau malu kenapa, kita sekarang sudah dekat. Bukankah kau yang tadi bilang begitu?"

Tangan kanan Taehyung terangkat, membentuk lingkaran dengan ketiga jari terkuai ke atas, "Tunggu disini saja, kalau begitu."

Begitu Taehyung menungging, mengambil bajunya yang berada di ransel. Jungkook baru kembali mengerdip. Melihat _giggle_ Taehyung untuk dalam waktu yang beruntun memberinya sesak. Lalu saat menoleh ke bawah, ia kembali tercekat.

Jaket merah yang selalu Taehyung pakai itu sudah dilepas. Menampilkan tshirt putih polos seperti yang Taehyung ambil di rak tadi (ia tak berganti, tshirt yang diambilnya untuk sepulangnya nanti). Rundukannya membuat tshirt yang terlihat kebesaran dibadannya mencetak jelas punggung kecilnya. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi ransel, Jungkook menggerung dengan mata terpejam.

" _Sunbae_?" wajah indah Taehyung menemuinya saat membuka, "Kau okay?"

Jungkook tergagap, tersenyum kikuk dengan tangan mengerat di pinggir sakunya, "Ya, ya. Ugh. Aku baik." Jeon mengangguk kecil meyakinkan setelah menarik napasnya—bau aneh yang ia sukai menyeruk masuk.

"Baik kalau begitu, aku tinggal ya."

Tinggal yang Taehyung maksud adalah untuk menuju ke toilet pria sejenak, mengganti celana hitam bahannya dengan boxer selutut. Dengan tshirt putih dan boxer itu, ia membawanya celana bahannya ke arah Jungkook dan menaruhnya sembarang disisi tasnya. Ia tersenyum begitu kembali pergi ke ujung kolam.

Jungkook sudah cukup menahan napasnya. Tapi melihat Taehyung yang hanya memakai pakaian seperti itu untuk berenang membuatnya kecewa. Coba saja jika Taehyung memakai baju renang yang mencetak jelas semua bagian tubuhnya, oh Tuhan.

Taehyung bersedia di ujung kolam, melompat ke dalam air begitu siap dan berenang begitu tenangnya. Ia sempat bolak balik naik keatas kolam hanya untuk kembali meloncat alih alih berenang melalui ujung ke ujung.

Tiga puluh menit berlangsung, ia berhenti. Caranya menyibak baju dan rambutnya terlihat amat jelas di posisi Jungkook. Juga boxernya yang basah dan sedikit melorot seperti mengundang Jungkook untuk datang dan melepas boxer itu sepenuhnya.

Senyum kotaknya terpampang saat ia berlari kecil kearah Jungkook. hendak mengambil tshirt keringnya dan celananya kembali.

" _Sunbae_. Maaf lama ya." Jungkook menggeleng dengan diam, wajahnya sayu dengan tatap fokus pada si Kim, "Kalau begitu. Aku ganti baju lalu ayo pulang."

Jungkook tak mengangguk, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu memanggil marga Taehyung begitu adik tingkatnya itu melangkah.

"Ya?" baju atas yang tadi sempat disibak agar tak menempel kini sudah kembali menempel di badannya, Jungkook memperhatikannya hingga Taehyung sadar apa yang dilihat Jungkook dan kembali menyibaknya, "Ng, apa?"

Bilah bibir Kim mengilap dibawah cahaya lampu remang-remang di dalam kolam renang. Dari torso hingga kembali ke wajahnya, Jungkook tak tau apa dan kenapa ia memanggil Taehyung. Maka ia hanya melangkah maju, sedikit bergeser untuk menghadap si Kim dengan belakangnya adalah tembok. Mengubah posisi entah untuk hal apa.

"Kim." Tangan Jungkook kini bersedekap di dada. Dua kali panggilan bukanlah hal baik. Karena di panggilan kedua suaranya memberat.

"Y-ya?"

Adik tingkatnya tergugu, ia tersandung kecil begitu mundur karena Jungkook maju perlahan ke arahnya.

"Sunbae… ada apa?" tangan kanannya melambai lambai di depan si Jeon, tatapan Jungkook benar-benar kosong, "Sunbae—ada ap—"

Tembok.

Taehyung terhimpit.

Wajah Jungkook menunduk, dadanya menaik begitu menarik napas dengan kuat, "Kim." Lalu ia memanggil kembali dengan menaikan wajahnya.

"Iy—" Jungkook maju dengan cepat, kedua tangannya menekan dinding yang dilapisi keramik. Ia menjilat leher Taehyung sekali, " _Fuck!_ Apa-apaan!" hingga Taehyung mendorongnya cukup keras.

Bola matanya melebar jelas, pun berkedut dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa— _sunbae_? Sadarlah." Ia mengguncang tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook mengulum bibirnya kedalam, bibirnya mengecap air kolam di bibirnya yang sebelumnya tertempel di leher si Kim. Punggung tangannya diangkat, mengusap bibirnya lalu kembali dijilat olehnya. Sontak—Taehyung melepas kedua tangannya saat melihatnya, " _Sunbae_ —kau sadar bukan?"

Dengusan tawa dibawa Jungkook, ia terkekeh. Bahunya menurun lalu menaik, mulutnya ia tutup dengan tangannya. Merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan si Kim.

"Kau bertanya, Kim?" Jungkook menyeringai, kembali melangkah satu kali dengan lebar. Kembali mengukung adik tingkatnya, benar benar mengukung dan menempelkan tubuhnya, "Kau masih bertanya, Kim? Kenapa?"

Hidung Jungkook mengusak di leher Taehyung. Taehyung mencekatkan napasnya, kulitnya yang dingin menerima hangat dari napas Jungkook dengan begitu baik hingga ia merinding. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak.

" _Sunbae, sun—hmp—"_ tengkuknya di kecup, lalu dijilat dengan begitu seduktif. Tangan Jungkook turut menggerayangi tempat tersebut, merasakan mulusnya bagian tersebut. Taehyung mencukur rambut yang tumbuh di bagian itu dengan sangat baik.

Lidahnya ia geret, dari tengkuk bawah menuju tepat bawah bibir si Kim. Ia meraup kedua bilah yang menarik atensinya beberapa kali hari ini. Mendominasi semua pergerakan hingga si Kim membuka mulutnya begitu bibir atasnya digigit serampangan dan keras.

" _hmp—"_

Maka si Kim diam. Benar-benar beku. Tak ingin mendorong lawan yang hakikatnya adalah perempuan. Juga napasnya yang ditarik pula tersedot perlahan. Hingga tubuhnya melemas dan terkendali. Selain hanya untuk meremat baju dengan lengan dua pertiga milik si Jeon dengan kuat.

Kaki kanan Jeon menaik, menekuk lalu menahan kaki kiri Taehyung dengan menekannya ke tembok—dengan sangat kuat.

"Ngh!"

Hingga jari Jungkook merayap kedalam boxer Taehyung melalui belakang. Melipat ujung celana dalam Taehyung untuk bermain lalu masuk dan menjumpai anal Taehyung. Memutar lalu menusuk kecil dengan kukunya yang tak begitu panjang.

"Bangsat—apa yang kau—ah!"

Bibir ranum Taehyung begitu berisik begitu dilepas dari panggutan. Membuat Jungkook sedikit tertegun karena Taehyung langsung dapat berteriak. Berenang sebelumnya mungkin membuatnya dapat respirasi dengan baik.

"Hentikan— _ungh_ —" lalu saat jari telunjuk Jungkook masuk sedikit ia melenguh. Kuku Jungkook itu melukai kulitnya, "Tidak, Jeon. Hentikan— _ngh_ —aku bisa mendorongmu—"

Ini yang Jungkook suka dari Taehyung. _Kemunafikannya._

Lidah Jungkook memutar didalam mulutnya, membasahi bibir luarnya lalu ia berbisik di cuping telinga kiri Kim, "Kau bisa mendorongku sedari tadi, Kim."

Maka Taehyung mendorongnya. Kuat—amat kuat, sehingga kepala Jungkook membentur kursi. Ia mendesis, menegapkan kembali tubuhnya tapi kembali menyeringai.

"Kau—apa yang kau—argh! Bangsat! Apa yang kau coba lakukan—kau.. mencoba mendominasiku, _eh_?" Taehyung meremas rambutnya saat mengaum, tak mengerti atas apa yang terlah terjadi.

Tangan Jungkook yang memegangi kepalanya menurun. Ia membersihkan tangannya seakan ada debu yang menempel. Lalu berdiri, "Kau tau itu. Tertarik, Kim?—untuk melanjutkannya?"

Taehyung menggeleng, ia mengerang dan merapatkan diri dengan tembok, "Gila! kau gila!"

"Katakan aku seperti itu. Ini semua kau penyebabnya, kau tau?

…

Iya, jungkook cewek tapi jiwa laki hmmmm

Aku tau ini aneh/? Juga belum di revisi. Tapi tetep aku post kenapa? Aku bacanya juga rada aneh soalnya wkwk. Ngga terlalu yakin ada yang mau baca apa ngga. Tapi kalo ada yang baca, jadi… mm gimana? Lanjut ngga? Kata-katanya banyak typo sama bingungin ya scenenya/? Aku sadar kok wkwk.

Okay. Sampai disini. Salam uwu—bultae.


	2. brengsek yang kekurangan ilmu

.

.

 **Intoxicating — Senior?**

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **GgukTae** ]

Fem!Gguk, tapi dia juga mendominasi .-. _YKWIM yea?_

Romance—Drama

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : RATE M | FEMDOM!

.

WARNING WARNING : Cerita ini mungkin jauh dari kata ekspektasi anda. Diluar nalar (walau menurutku masih nalar diluaran)

.

WARNING WARNING WARNING : bener deh, yang ngga mau baca ngga usah cape report. Tinggal click back button aja.

.

.

.

Sebulan ;

Sebulan sejak Taehyung tak pernah muncul di depan lokernya sendiri. Dia tak pernah menjamah loker ataupun tempat sekitar loker miliknya lagi.

Bahkan untuk melihat eksistensi teman Taehyung—diketahui bernama Park Jimin—Jungkook tidak melihatnya. Mengapa? Gampang saja. Orang kata ; Ada si Park pasti ada si Kim.

Mulanya Jungkook mengira ia terlalu berani. Melecehkan adik tingkat dan mengajaknya berhubungan seksual

— _dan gilanya, Jungkooklah yang mendominasi._

Tapi yang si Jeon ketahui, si Kim tak pernah angkat bicara atau istilahnya ngoar-ngoar tentang kejadian tersebut. Tak perlu dipikir—karena bahkan jika Taehyung ketakutan dan menjadi stress karena ulahnya ;

Jungkook _tak peduli._

Jujur sedari awal, Jungkook hanya benar-benar 'jatuh' dan dibuat penasaran.

Wajah dengan pahatan sempurna si Kim—

Bagaimana jika dalam keadaan sayu dan memohon mendesau dibawah kungkungannya?

Tubuh ramping adik tingkatnya—

Bagaimana jika tubuh tersebut tersentak dan melemah?

Lalu—

Mari akui hal ini juga.

Jujur, Jungkook ingin mengecap rasa sperma milik Taehyung. Yang mana Jungkook pernah merasakan milik lelaki lain dan ia mual, hal beda untuk cairan telur _wanita_ nya. Walau secara mengingat rasa tak beda jauh. Sebenarnya satu. Jungkook memang tak menyukai mengecap penis— _terlalu kering, kawan_. Tapi yang didalam pemikirannya jika ia hanya bisa mengingat kebejatan akal tentang Taehyung yang ia rasa— _manis_?

Memegang lembut bibirnya, hal ini lah yang tak dapat dipercaya.

Ecap bibir yang lebih muda, pun dengan kelenjar saliva yang ia telan menuju kedalam kerongkongannya waktu itu— _damn_? Rasanya sangat-sangat candu.

Harus Jungkook akui pula, rasa bibir para _wanita_ nya tak pernah semanis dan semabukan itu. Jungkook pening, limbung—bagai sang Vampir yang tak mendapat jatah darah dalam satu bulan.

Satu bulan.

Jadi—kemana Taehyung-nya? Si darah dengan rasa baru yang menjadi kesukaan Vampir Jeon.

…

"Kim Taehyung."

Sang pemilik nama tersentak. Kedua netranya melebar nyalang dengan jari yang mengerat di buku pelukannya. Mulutnya yang sedikit membuka itu mengatup—kala si marga Jeon dengan tak sopannya menatap bilah ranum milik Kim semenjak detik pertama bertatapan.

"S- _sunbae."_ Kembali gagu. Taehyung- _nya_ masih sama. Bahkan ia mundur dari langkahnya beberapa saat Jungkook maju.

"Taetae! Ayo pulang."

Jungkook melihat jelas, pancaran obsidian Taehyung berubah drastis saat seorang meneriaki namanya lalu merangkul bahunya saat mendekat. Sisi bibir itu ditarik paksa, ia menoleh menghadap sahabat karibnya—teman perempuan Taehyung yang dekat sejak kecil.

"Ini siapa?" Jimin menunjuk Jungkook, dahinya mengeryit melihat penampilan urakan Jungkook. Celana jeans ripped, dengan atasan ketat kecil tanpa lengan. Juga, satu tas gendong kecil yang tak berisi buku dilengserkan pada lantai, digeret saat dibawa, "Oh—seorang senior, _yea?"_

Tapi Jimin tau. Ingatannya tak mungkin salah menyangka. Wanita di hadapannya ini adalah seorang kakak tingkat. Tak susah, pacarnya adalah seorang senior omong-omong. Dan kemungkinan, pacarnya—Yoongi—dan seorang yang dikira senior ini satu fakultas. Jimin sering melihatnya saat Jimin menjemput kekasihnya.

Yang lebih tua setahun itu mengangguk, alisnya berjengit satu di kanan saat memandang Jimin penuh 'murka'. Pasalnya lengan wanita tersebut masih terkait di pundak kecil Taehyung dan mendekapnya akrab.

Jimin memiliki rambut sebahu dengan warna blonde, dibiarkan terurai tanpa ikat. Tingginya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Taehyung membuatnya sedikit menjijit untuk merangkul sahabatnya.

"Ada perlu, _sunbae_?" si Jeon menarik napasnya, pandangannya menurun setelah menggeritkan gigi kecil. Jungkook tersenyum, lalu menggeleng, "Oke, kalau begitu kami pulang. Bolehkan?"

Senior Jeon terkekeh kecil, " _Sure,_ hati-hati." Bibir bawah dalamnya digigit, kini matanya jatuh kembali pada Taehyung yang melihatnya was-was, "Jaga Taehyung baik-baik. Dan katakan kalau aku menunggunya di loker miliknya yang didepan ruang kesehatan."

Merasa lucu, disaat Jungkook berkata seolah tak ada Taehyung bersama mereka. Jimin hanya menanggapi singkat, dengan kikikan kecil dan lingkaran dari ibu jari dan telunjuk yang disatukan ujungnya. Disaat Jungkook membelok di lorong, Jimin baru kembali membuka mulutnya setelah melepas rangkulan dan beralih mengusap bahu sahabatnya.

"Jadi, _dia_?"

Dan Taehyung mengangguk.

…

Menjadi seorang yang didominasi. Sebenarnya tak pernah ada kata buruk untuk hal itu. Taehyung memang yang didominasi itu _benar_. Juga—untuk didominasi bahkan oleh lawan gender. Itu bukan hal baru bagi Taehyung. Tidak, maksudnya bukan hal asing di pendengaran dan penglihatan Taehyung.

Park Jimin, sahabat wanitanya dari kecil itu misalnya. Ia seorang dominan. Dimana yang didominasi adalah seorang pria—Min Yoongi sang kakak tingkat.

Kebetulan yang _menjijikan?_

Tidak, kawan.

Justru kebetulan ini dapat membuatnya paham. Coba saja jika hal ini menimpa orang yang hanya didominasi oleh sesamanya, atau malah hanya ingin didominasi secara _lurus_ saja? Mereka pasti akan shock dan sudah menjatuhkan gugatan untuk si Jeon.

Taehyung mengakui, kakak tingkat yang pernah melecehkannya itu benar-benar nekat. Menyerang tanpa rencana hanya karena nafsu, terlebih ia membebaskan tawanannya begitu saja hingga sebulan ini ia baru menampakan diri kembali—ah tidak tidak, Taehyung juga menghindar. Tapi jika Jungkook ketakutan, ia pasti akan mencari Taehyung satu hari setelah kejadian. Sedang Jungkook diam, seperti menunggu mangsanya tenang.

Menunggu hingga sang mangsa tenang _—yang memang menjadi benar-benar tenang sekarang ini._

Untuk berbelok di lorong, melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokernya dengan si pemburu di samping lokernya menyender—kebiasaannya.

"Hai, _baby."_

Terlampau tenang—baik mangsa maupun pemburu. Air itu terlalu tenang. Hal ini menjadi menakutkan untuk beberapa hal bagi Taehyung. Dan menarik bagi Jungkook.

"Kau tak menjawab, ' _Halo mistress'_ begitu misalnya?" Jungkook menyeringai, kini tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Taehyung yang masih tak bergeming, "Keadaanmu selalu baik? Aku kagum."

Batu kembar Taehyung memutar, napasnya ia embuskan kecil, "Katakan. Kalau kau memang ingin meminta maaf, lakukanlah cepat."

Jari telunjuk Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri, alisnya menaik keduanya dengan sunggingan semakin terpahat, "Aku? Kapan aku pernah berkata demikian?" lengan itu lepas dari rekatan loker. Beralih memilih maju, mengambil langkah lahan, menepuk lantai dengan tenang namun menimbulkan bunyi tegas karena heels mini di sepatunya.

Kagum? Benar. Karena tanpa disangka mangsanya yang mengambil satu langkah lebih lebar sehingga Jungkook berhentu dengan kedua mata terbelalak kecil.

Kesialan lagi—bau aneh yang menyenangkan kini kembali merangsak masuk ke pembaunya. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk mengoplos minyak wangi agar sama seperti milik Taehyung. Jungkook menyukainya, sangat.

Mulut Taehyung membuka, tak lebar. Tapi mampu membuang napas dengan cukup kuat dan memantul si permukaan wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook menyeringai, terlampau tau telengan kepala Taehyung dan embusan itu. Itu, adalah suatu pertanda, kalau—

"Kau tak pernah takut kepadaku." Kini si marga Kim yang menyeringai. Jungkook salah, tapi Jungkook benar, "Aku tarik ucapanku, kini aku benar-benar kagum kepadamu."

Tangan sedikit kasar milik Jungkook menaik, membelai pipi seseorang yang sedari pertama bertemu ia cap sebagai prianya (tentu hanya Jungkook yang mencapnya tanpa tanda tangan si pria di bawah capnya).

Dari pipi kiri lalu menuju ke pelipis sekilas dan turun dengan cepat menuju bibir.

Kedua pasang mata itu terikat. Sampul mati untuk memutuskannya sekarang ini. Nyatanya Taehyung tak gentar untuk menutup mata saat dibelai. Saat diperlakukan bagaikan pelecehan sebulan kemarin. Sangat berbanding terbalik. Jungkook agak tak menyukai ini. Ia butuh perlawanan.

"Tapi, kau menjadi tak asik. Aku selalu menyukai ketakutanmu kepada orang lain." Tangan yang membelai itu terlepas dari pekerjaan membelai, ia menuju tengkuk dan menariknya keatas sedikit. Untuk menjenggut rambut Taehyung, "Lawan aku Kim. Lawan aku, lawan mistress-mu ini."

 _Jungkook salah, tapi Jungkook benar._

Karena Taehyung telak berdebar cepat saat diperlakukan seperti ini. Beruntung, waktu telah menunjukan sejam dari jadwal kepulangan semua mahasiswa. Juga, daerah tempat loker ini memang sepi.

" _Mistress_? Cuih!"

Satu hinaan. Satu ludahan.

Pelipis kiri Jungkook menurunkan liur kental menuju pipi. Meniti ke dagu dan menetes. Jungkook menikmati hal hinaan itu terlebih dulu. Memutus simpul mati dengan tatap milik Taehyung sejenak untuk memejamkan mata dan merasakan pergerakan liur itu. Dibarengi dengan sunggingan milik Taehyung.

"Aku memang yang di dominasi. Kau benar. Tapi—itu bukan olehmu, Jung. Akui—kau juga tak pernah mendominasi lawan gender sebelumnya. ini yang pertama? Kau perlu ilmu, Jung."

Jungkook tak lagi mau menatap Taehyung. Hanya membuka mata dan mendengarkan dengan melihat kulit leher Taehyung yang terpampang. Pergerakan tegukan ludah membuat Jungkook turut meneguk ludah sendiri. Lalu turut diam—untuk merasakan gerakan tiba-tiba dari dekapan tangan besar milik Taehyung.

Jungkook terkejut. Tapi ia tak menunjukannya. Kepala Taehyung yang terjatuh lunglai di bahu kiri Jungkook itu miring. Tepat menuju indra pendengaran Jungkook.

 _Whisper._

 _Whisper._

Hanya dengusan. Napas. Lalu napas.

Lalu pada menit selanjutnya. Dimana tangan Taehyung berada di pinggul depannya. Mengait bajunya pada jarinya untuk dicengkram. Dengan tubuh Jungkook yang kian dirapatkan

"—Kau perlu pembelajaran." Pada jeda ini, Jungkook menarik napasnya saat Taehyung menempelkan bilah bibirnya pada cuping telinganya yang di piercing—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan aku akan mengajarimu."

.

.

.

.

 **DOR! WKWKWKWK.**

 **Dikit ya? Dikit? Dikit?**

 **Hm, iya sih. Aku** _ **ngga**_ **mengelak.**

 **Salam uwu—bultae.**


End file.
